


You Know, The Future

by NadiaHart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bullied Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Gymnast Peter Parker, Gymnastics, Hurt/Comfort, Intelligent Peter Parker, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 17, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker, good student peter parker, soft, tony is 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: Peter's been the number one ranking student at Midtown high school since he set foot on the campus freshman year. Because of that, he's bullied. The fact that he's also the number one gymnast for the floor routine doesn't actually help his bully situation. Today marks the third time Peter's finished his workout to find his schoolbag dumped out on the floor of the showers... with the water running.His advisor decides that assigning him a mentor would be for the best. Someone who gets it, someone who can help him deal with the physical and emotional strain of being different, and being hated for it.  He certainly never expectedtheTony Stark, only son of Howard Stark, and Peters absoluteidolto be that someone.





	You Know, The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Starker fic. After seeing all the movies I just needed some soft boys being soft. So here is this thing i wrote. It's supposed to be soft, soft and sweet, sweet. It's also not beta'd. 
> 
> **If You Don't Like Starker Don't Read this Fic!**
> 
> Big thanks to the darker_starker server for encouraging me and taking me under their wing.

Peter's been the number one ranking student at Midtown high school since he set foot on the campus freshman year. Because of that, he's bullied. He's not just bullied; he's tortured. A target for both physical and emotional violence. It doesn't help that he's young looking, athletic and short for his age, never mind poor. The jokes about his hand-me-down clothes and thrift store backpack, get old fast.

It's not all bad, though.

He's got Ned, his bestie since they bonded over Lego's in the 3rd grade, and MJ who _told_ him they were friends when he beat her in the regional science fair championship in 7th. And he's got gymnastics. Though... the fact that he's also the number one gymnast for the floor routine doesn't _actually_ help his bully situation. Today marks the third time Peter has finished his workout to find his schoolbag dumped out on the floor of the showers with the water running. He hopes Mr. Anders will let him turn in his lab reports late since he's going to have to redo them all. Mortification heats up his face when his coach comes around the corner and finds Peter hunched over the soggy books trying to clean up the mess.

After that, Peter's advisor assigns him a mentor. Someone to help him deal with the physical and emotional strain of being different, and hated for it. Peter has no idea who the guy is or what to expect, but he steels himself and steps into the training room, his breath held hostage in his lungs. He certainly never expected _the_ Tony Stark, the only son of Howard Stark, and Peters _absolute_ idol. Tony is the reason Peter pushes himself so hard each and every day. If he can become even half as successful as Tony, hell even a fraction as successful, it could change May and his life forever. He has so many ideas, and this unfiltered access to Mr. Stark is a gift he never thought he'd be given.  
  
After blushing and stammering through their first meeting, Peter doesn't expect to see Tony much. Even this one meeting was enough to lift Peter's spirits. He feels like he's walking on clouds even after Tony has to call their visit off short. Though he's young, just a few years older than Peter, Tony's graduated college and working full time at Sark Industries.

Such life goals.

> **< Unknown Sender>**"When do you get out of training tomorrow?" -T.S

Peter stares at his cellphone for a sold five minutes before the screen goes dark. It lights up again almost instantly, and Peter almost drops it.

> **< Unknown Sender>**"I'm working on a project and I'd like your insight" -T.S

Peter's heart jumps into his throat. He stumbles dumbly back a few steps when his back hits the wall of the locker room he slowly sinks to the floor. There's just no way. There is just _no way_.

> **< Sent>** I... think you have the wrong number.... Sorry.

His fingers tremble as he hits send. This has got to be a mistake. The seconds slip by at a torturously slow pace; he's just about to exhale when his phone jumps to life, an incoming video call; 

> _**< Unknown>**_

On autopilot, Peter swipes to accept the call. Tony's flushed face appears, he looks amused, eyes shining brightly as robotic arms swing back and forth behind his head. 

"Do you really think _I_ have the wrong number? Petey," Tony laughs and Peter smiles reflexively. "Get real."

"Sorry, sorry, Mr. Stark..." Peter stammers, looking down.

"Hey, HEY! KNOCK IT OFF, Don't make me come over there!" Peter's head snaps up, shock making his skin feel clammy, but Tony isn't even looking at his phone. He's looking off-screen, and there's a soft whirring sound before he nods "That's what I thought, go stand in the corner."

"Look," Tony says, turning back to Peter, an off-kilter grin on his face, "Dum-E is having processing issues. I'm going to do some upgrades tonight; you want to come over and take him apart with me?

In the background, a soft mechanical whirring erupts, and Tony turns his head again, rolling his eyes before looking back at Peter. "Well?"

"M-me?"

"You, Peter Parker, yes. That's who I called isn't it?"

"Y...you want me to come to Stark tower and take apart Dum-E with you?"

"Wow, is there an echo in here or... is my connection bad. No, that's impossible, my connection is never bad... What phone are you using?"

"Ah, uh... Galax..."

"Oh, unacceptable. Please, stop there. Don't even finish that thought. I can't believe those crappy devices are still on the market." Tony nods to himself, "Yes, meet me by... what, 7:30? You finish training at 6:30, right? Bring your homework; I'll have dinner delivered, you like Thai?"

"Yes, uh, sure. Of course, who... Who doesn't like Thai...?"

"Exactly!" Tony agrees before something crashes in the background. "Hey! I told you to stand in the corner! I gotta go, Parker. See you tonight. Stark Tower 7:30, bring your ID, you'll need to pick up your badge."

"My... badge?"

"Yeah," Tony opens his mouth to speak when a mechanical arm whizzes by in the background, a fire extinguisher already spraying. Tony sighs, his free hand rubbing his brow before meeting Peter's eye through the call again. "I gotta run, see you later."

The screen goes blank, and Peter stares at it for a solid thirty seconds before the shock wears off, and he's pulling up the group chat to MJ and Ned. His excited screaming bounces off the walls of the empty locker room, still echoing in his ears long after the call ends.

As demanded by both MJ and Ned, Peter texts a photo of his Stark Tower access badge to them a few hours later. His slightly startled photo printed on heavy plastic with his name and title.

_**'Mr. Peter Parker- Research and Development- Intern.'** _

After that, and much to Peter's eternal surprise, he and Tony hit it off. Tony is supportive of Peter's ideas. Encouraging him to be experimental and adventurous with his designs. He trusts Peter's judgment and often texts him throughout the day to get his opinion on his current projects. Its a few weeks into their friendship when Peter brings up his next meet. It's embarrassing, and he's shy about it, but Tony only laughs. He drops an arm around Peter's shoulder and recounts how his dad would only let him take yoga if he also took boxing and Martial arts. 

"I just wanted to be more flexible," Tony bounces his eyebrows suggestively, and Peter flushes from head to toe. "Jarvis, add Peter's meet to the calendar.."

"I would love to Tony; you have a conflic--"

_"Mute."_

"I... it's okay, Mr. Star..."

"Tony," he says, already turning back to the wireframe hologram they're manipulating. "Mr. Stark is my father," he mumbles before clapping his hand and plucking a part of the wireframe out. His eyes shine, and his grin stretches wide, Peter blushes, shifting, he can't help it. Tony is beautiful, friendly, intelligent, snarky and so, so, confident. Peter is often in awe of him, losing track of their conversation while watching the sure way Tony's fingers move.

He gives Peter so much attention. Encouragement and affection like he's never received before. It's addicting. He's becoming addicted to having the undivided attention of his idol. He's the perfect mentor. _MENTOR_. Peter reminds himself and turns his eyes to the hologram Tony is holding out for him. With a slow calming breath, Peter takes it from him and turns it around. They get somewhat distracted after that. 

Peter doesn't expect to see Tony at his gymnastics meet, but he finds the older man standing off to the side of the arena with a pretty redhead at his elbow. Tony introduces Peter to his childhood best friend, Pepper Potts and wishes him luck at the meet. The day couldn't get any better; it can, however, get worse. Peter takes first place in the floor routine; his hope for a scholarship seems like it's in the bag. If he can place high in nationals at the end of the year he should be able to secure most of his funding for college... that is until Flash happens.

He doesn't even see the first punch, completely blindsided by the force of it, his head snaps back and slams into the lockers behind him. Pain erupts around his skull, radiating from his eye to the back of his head. He slumps, disorientated his vision swaying. His legs are weak, and Peter finds himself slowly sinking to the ground. 

"Nobody likes you, Parker!" Flash is seething, breathing heavy and staring down at him. "I'll make sure you never compete again." 

Peter slams his head back against the wall again as pain erupts in his leg. The solid crack of Flash's foot connecting with his ankle has Peter dry heaving. It's broken, it's broken. He's out for the season, he's done, it's over. Tony is waiting for him... how is he going to hide this. How...

Tears well up in his eyes and he blinks them away. "Be strong, Peter," he whispers, and above him, Flash laughs.

 _"Be Strong, Peter,"_ Flash mocks, He pulls a slim girl under his arm and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Peter recognizes her as the girl who placed second. Ah, yes. Peter understands now. "Dick," Flash hisses kicking Peters foot and causing him to scream. Pain spikes up his leg and makes him choke. 

Peter breathes slow and long sitting on the floor until he's composed. Tony promised if Peter did well he and Pepper would treat him to dinner. A _real_ steak dinner with all the works. That's done for now. He laughs sadly to himself, watching the bruise swell over his ankle. Peter had a feeling Tony and Pepper were planning on taking him to dinner even if he didn't do well, but it was all the more reason to put his best flip forward. Taking first was just the icing on his cake, until now.

The black eye and likely, fractured ankle Peter finally manages to limp out of the locker room with isn't news to him, but Tony and Peppers reactions are shocking. Tony's eyes take on a sharp look and Pepper flushes from head to toe. They both radiate anger and Peter shrinks in on himself. They're frightening and though Tony repeatedly asks, his voice growing softer and softer the more Peter's embarrassment and frustration shows. Still, Peter won't tell them who attacked him.

"That's fine, Kid," Tony says, sighing softly. "That's alright." The hand he has on the back of Peter's neck squeezes gently, reassuringly.

It only takes Tony three seconds to pull up the security footage from the locker room, and they all watch Flash approach Peter, proceed to harass him and kick the shit out of him. Peter feels the hot prick of tears in his eyes, having to watch the sucker punch and resulting, potentially, career-ending stomp to his ankle is too much. He's about to play it off, a hysterical laugh bubbling up in his lungs when Tony glances at Pepper, and a silent well-practiced conversation happens between them.

Tony scoops Peter up, who squawks rather loudly, his arms going around Tony's neck and shoulders of their own volition, and proceeds to carry him towards his car. Pepper jumps on her cellphone, her voice clipped and angry.

"Happy, take us to Bruce's. Tell him a private room, have dinner sent there from Lugers, the works."

"You got it,"

Peter is swept into the back of a fancy black car, and when he tries to slide to his own seat, Tony's arms contract around him.

"Gotta keep that ankle elevated," Tony says without meeting Peter's eyes.

"Uh, y...yeah" Peter flushes, his hands gripping Tony's broad shoulders for support as Tony cradles him. His thumb is rubbing warm, soft circles on Peter's hip.

"How long as this been going on?" Tony asks some time later, his voice is softer now, and he's relaxed back into the seat, carefully adjusting Peter in his lap, so they are both more comfortable.

"Forever," Peter whispers, tucking his head down. He sighs, tries to move his foot and hisses in pain. "I... guess there goes my scholarship..."

"Scholarship?" Tony asks, brows lifted, looking down at Peter for the first time since he picked him up.

"Yeah, believe it or not, male gymnasts aren't all that easy to come by, and colleges will put out for a talented one."

"Will they now...?" Tony asks, but there's a smile tilting his lips, and Peter grins for the first time since he limped out of the locker room.

"You have no idea... "

"Oh," Tony says, shifting under Peter, "I think I have an idea of how you could inspire people to... How did you say it? Put out for you." Tony licks his lips, a swipe of tongue, his eyes fixed on Peter's, and he flushes from head to toe.

He's still in his leotard, a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants his only barrier between him and the heat of Tony's lap.

"Ah, haha." Peter chuckles embarrassed and happy, slightly confused, he tucks his chin, unable to keep eye contact with Tony and hides his grin in his shoulder. It's a few quiet minutes before Peter speaks again, gaze fixed on his ankle.

"Well, that's all gone now. I needed to score well in nationals and..." Peter lifts his leg, his ankle purple and swollen and Tony grunts in disapproval.

"Honestly, Pete," Tony says, looking down at him again. "If you thought I was going to let you and your brilliant mind go, you're sorely mistaken. I know its forward, but what can you do." Tony shrugs, his shoulders bunching under Peter's palms. "Pepper and I wanted to surprise you over dinner... but since we will be having said dinner at the Bruces', might as well spill the beans now."

"Wha..?"

"We submitted your portfolio for the Stark Internship." Tony charges forward over Peters soft grunt of shock. 

"The board selected you. I didn't have all that much to do with it actually," Tony grins that lop-sided grin that makes Peter's heart hammer against his ribcage. 

"No, no, Mr. Stark... Tony. No, I can't..."

"Of course you can. You were always a shoo-in. Brain like yours only comes along every once in a lifetime.... well twice..." Tony winks at Peter before tapping his own temple. "Great minds like ours need private labs and funding, don't you agree?"

"I, I don't... What about your dad? Doesn't he..."

"Dad took one look at your.. what did you call it, sticky-string? Web-shooter? Anyway, the adaptive silk compound? That design, and tried to hire you outright. He had no idea you were 17."

"He... wha... _What_?"

"Just say, yes."

"Y... yes..."

Tony grins, his arms contracting pulling peter tighter against his chest. The door to their right pops open and _the_ Dr. Bruce Banner pops his head into the car. Peter's heart jumps into his throat as Bruce's eyes crinkle, taking in Peter and Tony effectively snuggled together in the back of Tony's car.

"What are you bringing me this time?" He says with an easy smile.

"Oh, you know, just the future..." Tony replies swiftly, giving Peter one more squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave a comment.... if you didn't, take your hate and shove it <3 <3
> 
> xoxo Spider Kisses and Iron Dreams. xoxo


End file.
